Back problems, knee pain, and foot pain are all slowly becoming ubiquitous in society. As more and more Americans sit behind a desk to earn a living, the average posture of the American public degrades proportionally. This poor posture can lead to a number of different issues, including various foot problems such as callouses, bunions, and ingrown toenails. Further, this poor posture can lead to lower back pain, which is one of the most common ailments amongst Americans over the age of 30.
Typically, when someone experiences these problems, they seek out some sort of insert or insole for their shoe to help correct this problem. These insoles come in a number of different forms. The first, and most common, is the traditional over-the-counter insoles. Frequently found in convenience stores and supermarkets. These types of insoles frequently offer some sort of cushioned or gel-like pad to increase the user's comfort. However, these fail to offer the support needed to meaningfully improve a user's posture. Another type of corrective insole is prescribed to patients who see a podiatrist. These insoles often offer sufficient arch support, but they are so stiff that when worn for an extended period of time they can cause a user to have great discomfort. As such, there remains a need for an insole that can provide sufficient support that is comfortable when worn for extended period of time.